beerfandomcom-20200213-history
United States breweries by state
thumb A list of brewers (but not Brewpubs) in the United States, listed by state. Alabama * Back Forty Beer Company * Emerald Coast Beer Company * Good People Brewing Company * Olde Towne Brewing Company * Straight to Ale Alaska * Alaskan Brewing Company * Midnight Sun Brewing Company * Silver Gulch Brewing and Bottling Arizona * Black Mountain Brewing Company * Flagstaff Brewing Company * Nimbus Brewing Company * Sonora Brewing Company Arkansas * Diamond Bear Brewing Company California * AleSmith Brewing Company * Alpine Beer Company * Anchor Brewing Company * Anderson Valley Brewing Company * Angel City Brewing * Ballast Point Brewing Company * Bayhawk Ales * Bear Republic Brewing Company * Beerguy of America * Beermann's Beerwerks Brewery * Bierbitzch * Bison Brewing Company * Butte Creek Brewing Company * Central Coast Brewing * Coronado Brewing Company * Dale Brothers * Downtown Brewing Co. * Drake's Brewing Company * Eel River Brewing Company * E.J. Phair Brewing Company * El Dorado Brewing Co. * Elk Grove Brewery * Feather River Brewing Company * Firestone Walker Brewing Company * The Great Beer Company * Great Sex Brewing * Green Flash Brewing Company * Hoppy Brewing Company * HopTown Brewing Company * Indian Wells Brewing Company * Island Brewing Company * Jack Russell Brewing Company * Lagunitas Brewing Company * Lengthwise Brewing Company * Lightning Brewery * Lodi Beer Company * The Lost Abbey * Lost Coast Brewery * Mad River Brewing Company * Mammoth Brewing Company * Mendocino Brewing Company * Moonlight Brewing Company * Mt. Shasta Brewing * Ocean Brewing Company * Oceanside Ale Works * ReaperAle * Russian River * Saddleback Brewery * San Rafael Crafted Ales * Shmaltz Brewing Company * Sierra Nevada Brewing Company * Southern California Brewing Company * Speakeasy Ales & Lagers * Stone Brewing Company * Sudwerk Brewing * Telegraph Brewing Company * Trumer Brauerei Colorado * Avery Brewing Company * Backcountry Brewery * Breckenridge Brewery * Bristol Brewing Company * Coors Brewing Company * Dry Dock Brewing * Equinox Brewing * Flying Dog Brewery * Fort Collins Brewery * FunkWerks Brewing * Great Divide Brewing Company * Grimm Brothers Brew House * Left Hand and Tabernash Brewing Companies * New Belgium Brewing Company * Odell Brewing Company * Oskar Blues Brewery * The Palisade Brewery * Rockies Brewing Company * Ska Brewing Company * Tommyknocker Brewery Connecticut * Cottrell Brewing Co. * New England Brewing * Olde Burnside Brewing Company * Thomas Hooker Ales and Lagers Delaware * Dogfish Head Brewery * Twin Lakes Brewing Company * 16 Mile Brewery * Evolution Craft Brewing Co. Florida * Cigar City Brewing Company * Dunedin Brewery * Florida Brewing Company * Orlando Brewing Partners * Unique Beers Georgia * Atlanta Brewing Company * Sweetwater Brewing Company * Terrapin Beer Company * Jailhouse Brewing Company * Wild Heaven Hawaii * Keoki Brewing Company * Maui Brewing Company * Mehana Brewing Company * Primo Beer Idaho * Coeur d' Alene Brewing Company * Grand Teton Brewing Company * Portneuf Valley Brewing Company Illinois * Flossmoor Station Brewing Company * Half Acre Brewing Company * Goose Island Beer Company * Metropolitan Brewing Company * Two Brothers Brewing Company * Emmett's Brewing Co.http://www.emmettsbrewingco.com Indiana * Back Road Brewery * Bee Creek Brewery * Bloomington Brewing Company * Evansville Brewing * Fort Wayne Brewing Company * Mad Anthony Brewing Company * New Albanian Brewing Company * New Boswell Brewing Company * Oaken Barrel Brewing Company * People's Brewing Company * Three Floyds Brewing * Sun King Brewery * Upland Brewing Company Iowa * Millstream Brewing Company * Worth Brewing Company * Peace Tree Brewing * Hub City Brewing Company * Olde Main Brewing Company * Madhouse Brewing Company Kansas *Tallgrass Brewing Company - Manhattan Kentucky * Alltech's Lexington Brewing Company Louisiana * Abita Brewing Company * NOLA Brewing Company * Bayou Teche Brewery * Parish Brewing Company Maine * Allagash Brewing Company * Atlantic Brewing Company * Bar Harbor Brewing Company * Casco Bay Brewing Company * D.L. Geary Brewing * Sea Dog Brewing Company * Sheepscot Valley Brewing Company * Shipyard Brewing Company Maryland * Baltimore-Washington Beer Works * Clay Pipe Brewing Company * Clipper City Brewing Company * Flying Dog * Fordham Brewing Company * Hook & Ladder Brewing Company * Tuppers' * Wild Goose Brewery * Bawlmer Craft Beers * Stillwater Artisanal Ales Massachusetts * Cambridge Brewing Company * Berkshire Brewing Company * Boston Beer Company * Buzzards Bay Brewing Company * Cisco Brewers * Harpoon Brewery * Mayflower Brewing Company * Mercury Brewing Company * New Century Brewing Company * Paper City Brewery * Rapscallion * Tremont Brewery * Wachusett Brewing Company Michigan * Arcadia Brewing Company * Bad Frog Beer * Bell's Brewing * Corner Brewery and Beer Garden * Dark Horse Brewing Company * Dragonmead Microbrewery * Founder's Brewing Company * Hideout Brewing * Jolly Pumpkin Artisan Ales * Michigan Beer Cellar * Michigan Brewing Company * Motor City Brewing Works * New Holland Brewing Company * Schmohz Brewing Company * Short's Brewing Company * Stoney Creek Brewing Company Minnesota * August Schell Brewing Company * Flat Earth Brewing Company * Gluek Brewing Company * James Page Brewing Company * Lake Superior Brewing Company * Saint Croix Beer Company * Summit Brewing Company * Surly Brewing Company * Wetbeer Brewery Mississippi * Lazy Magnolia Brewing Company Missouri * Anheuser-Busch * Boulevard Brewing Company * O'Fallon Brewery * Springfield Brewing Company * Trailhead Brewing Company * Weston Brewing Co. * Saint Louis Brewery/Schlafly Montana * Bayern Brewing * Big Sky Brewing Company * Bitter Root Brewing * The Black Star Brewing Company * Blackfoot River Brewing Company * Kettlehouse Brewing Company * Lang Creek Brewery * Yellowstone Valley Brewing Company * Harvest Moon Brewing Company * Quarry Brewing * Neptune's Brewery * Angry Hank's Microbrewery * Lewis & Clark Brewing Company * Beaver Creek Brewery * Blacksmith Brewing Company * Bozeman Brewing Company * Carter's Brewing * Flathead Lake Brewing Company * Glacier Brewing Company * Great Northern Brewing Company * Lone Peak Brewery * Madison River Brewing * Montana Brewing Company * Red Lodge Ales Brewing Company * Tamarack Brewing Nebraska * Empyrean Brewing Company * Spilker Ales * Lucky Bucket * Nebraska Brewing Company * Thunderhead * Upstream Brewing Company * Schilling Bridge Nevada * Big Dog's Brewing Company New Hampshire * Franconia Notch Brewing Company * Nutfield Brewing Company * Smuttynose Brewing Company * Tuckerman Brewing Company New Jersey * Climax Brewing Company * Cricket Hill Brewing Company * Flying Fish Brewing Company * High Point Wheat Beer Company * River Horse Brewing Company New Mexico * Cabezon Brewing Company * Santa Fe Brewing Company * Tractor Brewing New York * Bard's Tale Beer Company * Blue Point Brewing * Brewery Ommegang * Brooklyn Brewery * Cairns Brothers Brewing Company * Chelsea Brewing Company * Cooper's Cave Ale Company * Cooperstown Brewing Company * Flying Bison Brewing Company * Genesee Brewing Co. * Great Adirondack Brewing Company * Harlem Brewing Company * High Falls Brewing Company * Ithaca Beer Company * Landmark Brewing Company * F.X. Matt Brewing Company * Middle Ages Brewing Company * Olde Saratoga Brewing Company * Rohrbach Brewing Company * Southampton Ales and Lagers * Southern Tier Brewing Company * Sport Beer * Syracuse Suds Factory * Wagner Brewing Company North Carolina * The Carolina Brewing Company * Catawba Valley Brewing Company * The Duck-Rabbit Craft Brewery * French Broad River Brewery * Heinzelmännchen Brewery * Highland Brewing Company * Olde Hickory Brewery * Olde Mecklenburg Brewery * Pisgah Brewing Company * Red Oak Brewery * Foothills Brewery * Aviator Brewing * Lonerider Brewery * Big Boss Brewery * The Mash House Brewery and Chophouse North Dakota *Dakota Brewing Company Ohio * Buckeye Brewing Company * Columbus Brewing Company * Elevator Brewing Company * Great Lakes Brewing Company * Mt. Carmel Brewing Company * Thirsty Dog Brewing Company * Western Reserve Brewing Oklahoma *Barley Field Brewing Company *T. Paul's Brewing Company *Coop Ale Works *Marshall Brewing Company *Battered Boar Brewing Co. *Huebert Brewing Company Oregon * Bend Brewing Company * Big Head Brewery * BridgePort Brewing Company * Cascade Lakes Brewing Company * Deschutes Brewery * Full Sail Brewing Company * Hair of the Dog Brewing Company * Henry Weinhard's Brewery * Ninkasi * Oakshire * MacTarnahan's Brewing Company * Rogue Ales * Roots Organic Brewing * Widmer Brothers Brewing Company * Hopworks Urban Brewery * Captured by Porches * Three Creeks Brewing * 10 Barrel Brewing * Laurelwood Brewery * Southern Oregon Brewing Company * Upright Brewing Company * Mt. Hood Brewing Company Pennsylvania * Appalachian Brewing Company * East End Brewing Company * Jones Brewing Company * Lancaster Brewing Company * Legacy Brewing Co. * Pennsylvania Brewing Company * Philadelphia Brewing Company * Pittsburgh Brewing Company * Sly Fox Brewing Company * Sprague Farm & Brew Works * Stoudt Brewing Company * Straub Brewery * Tröegs Brewing Company * Victory Brewing Company * Voodoo Brewery * Weyerbacher Brewing Company * Yards Brewing Company * Yuengling Brewery Rhode Island * Coastal Extreme Brewing Company South Carolina * R.J. Rockers Brewing Company * Thomas Creek Brewery * Coast Brewing * Westbrook Brewing Company South Dakota no breweries listed Tennessee * Blue Moon Brewing Company * Yazoo Brewing Company * Marble CIty Brewing Company * Ghost River Brewing * Blackstone Brewery Texas * Hub City Brewery * Independence Brewing Company * Live Oak Brewing Company * Lone Star Beer * Pabst Brewing Company * Pete's Brewing Company * Ram Brewing Company * Real Ale Brewing Company * Saint Arnold Brewing Company * Spoetzl Brewery * Steel Brewing Company Utah * Bohemian Brewery and Grill * Desert Edge Brewery * Eddie McStiffs Brewing Company * Epic Brewing Company * Hoppers Grill and Brewing * Moab Brewing Company Moab, Logan (Beehive Grill) * Red Rock Brewing Company * Roosters Brewing Company' - 1' (Ogden) and 2 (Layton) * Ruby River Steak House and Brewery * Shades of Pale Brewery * Squatters Pub Brewery/Salt Lake Brewing Company Salt Lake, SLI Airport, Park City * Tracks Brewing Company * Uinta Brewing Company * Utah Brewers Cooperative * Wasatch Brewpub * Zion Canyon Brewing Company Vermont * Long Trail Brewing Company * Magic Hat Brewing Company * Otter Creek Brewing Company * Rock Art Brewery * Trout River Brewing Company * Wolaver's Virginia * Blacksburg Brewing Company * Blue and Gray Brewing Company * Blue Mountain Brewery * Legend Brewing Company * New River Brewing Company * Old Dominion Brewing Company * Shenandoah Brewing Company * St. George Brewing Company * Starr Hill Brewery * Williamsburg AleWerks Washington * Dick's Brewing Company * Elysian Brewing Company * Fish Brewing Company * Georgetown Brewing * Hood Canal Brewery * Ice Harbor Brewing Company * Maritime Pacific Brewing Company * Methow Valley Brewing Company * Pacific Rim Brewing Company * Port Townsend Brewing Company * Pyramid Brewing Company * Redhook Ale Brewery * Roslyn Brewing Company * Snoqualmie Falls Brewing Company * Thomas Kemper Brewery * Walking Man Washington, District of Columbia * Olde Heurich Brewing Company West Virginia * Mountaineer Brewing Wisconsin * A. Gettelman Brewing Company * Ale Asylum * Capital Brewing Company * City Brewery * Falls Brewing Company * Fauerbach Brewery * Great Dane Pub and Brewing Company * Hinterland * HMS WorldSupply * III Dachshunds Beer Company * Jacob Leinenkugel Brewing Company * Joseph Huber Brewing Company * Lake Louie Brewing * Lakefront Brewery * Miller Brewing Company * Milwaukee Beer Company * Minhas Craft Brewery * New Glarus Brewing Company * Old Milwaukee * Sand Creek Brewing Company * Sprecher Brewing Company * Stevens Point Brewery * Tyranena Brewing Company * Viking Brewing Company Wyoming no breweries listed 02